1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve, and more particularly to a control valve for a drinking water fountain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drinking water fountain comprises a control valve having a water inlet pipe connected to a water filtering device, and a water outlet pipe connected to the water inlet pipe to inject a water flow from the water inlet pipe outward for use with a user.
The closest prior art reference of a conventional control valve of a drinking water fountain was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,140 and comprises a valve housing 1, and a valve seat 2 mounted in the valve housing 1. The valve housing 1 is formed by a press casting process, and the valve seat 2 is formed by a turning process. The valve seat 2 is directly forced into the valve housing 1 in a close fit manner. However, when the valve seat 2 is forced into the valve housing 1, a greater tolerance is defined between the valve seat 2 and the valve housing 1, thereby forming a gap therebetween so that the control valve easily produces vibration during operation.